


战骑，年下

by DuluDuluDu



Series: 短小停车场 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuluDuluDu/pseuds/DuluDuluDu
Summary: 各种cp短打，偏好蓝宿舍、近战乱炖、ALL光、光拉哈等等等等……没说到不一定没有，没有的不一定以后不写，收藏一下常来看看，有事没事吃肉完事儿自首站高赞，品质保证什么时候脑洞能自己写下来呢？这样我的停车场很快就塞满了】醒醒
Relationships: 各种npc及光之战士cp, 各种种族cp, 各种职业cp
Series: 短小停车场 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686685
Kudos: 3





	战骑，年下

当正在写昨天极魔神攻略的骑士感觉到一双摸上他小腿的手时，他差点一个人仰马翻摔笔就跑。

桌下传来熟悉的取笑声。骑士弯腰，从桌下看见战士红的发光的眼。  
“。”真越来越像猴儿了，骑士摇头。懒得说话，也不知道他想玩哪一出。于是他安稳坐好，拿起笔，拿赤裸的脚背碰了碰战士，示意他走开。  
战士捉住他干净的脚踝，飞快咬了一下，快到要不是骑士清晰地熟悉这牙口，还以为是自己的幻觉。  
骑士皱着眉抽回自己的脚。“我要帮豆芽他们写攻略。”骑士说，“再也不想看到不看攻略去打极魔神的豆芽了。”他想起了昨天呕心沥血的一口口深仁厚泽。  
然而双修医救的了谁呢？救得了双分摊进人群撞绿圈不踩塔不接线的瞎豆芽吗。  
骑士皱眉。  
“写呗，没拦着你。”战士的声音从桌下传来。  
这是艾欧泽亚美丽的清晨。阳光被树叶摇碎了撒下来，光斑在桌上跳跃。部队房中的大家还在沉睡，骑士穿着便服衬衫，光着脚踩在温暖而柔软的地毯上，舒舒服服坐在窗前写攻略——如果忽略桌下那个安安静静的猴儿，这可真是个不错的早晨。  
黄色是物抗，绿色是魔抗。绿色前面接线，黄色踩塔，T奶左DPS右，踩完塔去后面安全点...  
战士再没有动作的话，骑士可能就能安安稳稳写完了。  
有手摸上了他的小腿。内心虽然还是惊了一下，把他从昨天的血案中猛地拉出来，但骑士装作若无其事的样子一动不动。  
然后。。事情就渐渐不对了起来。这双手，粗糙，又很大，非常热，先是捧住他小腿肚来回揉搓，仿佛那不是什么坚硬的肌肉，而是柔软的脂肪一般。然后他睡裤的裤管被推了上去，他的小腿暴露在空气中——温润的嘴和炽热的呼吸贴了上来，连续的轻咬和舔舐，让他窘迫地想要抽腿。然而这不被允许，战士手一紧，攥住了他洁白的脚踝，就势微微举起手中的右脚，拉平，用嘴把他的裤管继续往上推了推，然后开始拿舌头逗弄他的膝窝。  
“！！”骑士被电一般的震动。这太超过了，他想。他弯腰去看他，大概知道战士想要干什么...但他知道自己阻止不了他。  
“写你的。”战士吊着眼看他，含含糊糊地说。  
骑士从心底发出一声叹息:自从自己固定成为战士的st之后，似乎对他的一切行为都不由自主地包容了起来，哪怕是有些稍微过分一点的，只要不是太过线，他总会点头。  
比如现在...骑士蜷缩起了脚趾，当战士轻轻松松分开他的膝盖(他想并拢的抗议丝毫没有得到回应)，开始隔着薄薄的睡裤舐咬他的大腿根的时候。  
他清晰地感受到自己硬了，这令他双颊发烫。战士的脸已经蹭到了他的阴茎，他不可能不知道，而这让他更窘迫了。  
“别...别。”骑士伸手下去，想推开战士毛茸茸的脑袋。  
战士轻轻松松捉住他的手，仿佛强奸手指般把骑士的指缝舔了一遍，临放走之前还拿指甲挠了挠骑士的掌心。  
骑士抽回自己的手，清晰地觉得自己更硬了——战士总是很擅长撩拨他，不管是走过他身边顺手掐他屁股，还是突如其来的脸对脸死斗。这沾满狗一样口水的左手放哪儿都不合适，只好尴尬地晾在空中。  
骑士的脖子猛地向后一折——他含到了，骑士想，甚至还隔着睡裤。战士拿嘴唇挤压他，转动着头摩擦他，然后在骑士靠在椅背上喘气的时候，隐蔽地伸手，勾住骑士的裤子，充满暗示性地往下扯动。  
骑士明白了他的意思——这真是太令人脸红了，他犹豫了一下。但他最终还是红着脸用手撑着椅子，抬起屁股方便战士把他扒光。  
好了，这下我会被嘲笑一年份了。骑士悲哀地想。但他发现自己更硬了。  
裤子被丢到一边的时候，骑士用手背捂住了自己的眼睛。他知道接下来会发生什么，而这更另他无法直面。黑暗中等待的时间似乎被无限延长，但被含住的瞬间，骑士猛地挺腰，乳头都因为过量的刺激瞬间硬挺——他发出了羞耻的喘息，仿佛要把胸中的不好意思都呼出去——

自己最敏感的部位和粘膜直接接触的感觉真是太棒了，高热、丝滑、柔软，还有不怀好意的搅动的舌头。当战士开始上下移动他的头时，骑士再也无法控制自己的声音——又赶紧咬住嘴唇，他们现在正身处公共场合的事实猛地击中了他。  
他只敢小声喘气。  
战士就这么让他享受了一会儿，顺手把他的衬衫解开，搔他的乳头和腰窝，惹得骑士在椅子上扭动了起来。他觉得自己已经很硬，非常硬了。  
骑士推开战士的头，惊讶于为何没有受到任何阻拦。战士抬起眼睛，擦了擦口水，冲他呲了呲虎牙。  
“爽吗。”战士的声音低的吓人。  
骑士的脸瞬间红透了。这种问题他羞耻到无法正面回答。他蹙眉，错开眼睛，差点错过战士最后的表演——战士的眼睛，血红的，依旧盯着他，扶着他的阴茎，伸出舌头围着他龟头下面的缝狠狠转了一圈。  
骑士瞬间崩溃了。这幅画面和感觉对他冲击太大，只要再一点、再给他一点快感，他就能——  
然而战士从桌下爬了出来，起身拍拍他的脸。  
“换我。”他勾着嘴角说。  
骑士的大脑有那么两秒的空白，然后他明白了，软着腰起身让开座位，硬着跪在战士的双腿间。  
“等等。”战士掏出润滑剂递给他，“别忘了这个。”战士的脸上是野兽的笑容。  
骑士的手心出汗，但他还是顺从地接过瓶子，倒了些油在手上。做战士吩咐他的事，似乎已经成为了他的习惯。  
他抬眼看战士。战士已经解开裤子，露出了即将插入他的阴茎。不是很长，但很有分量，上端上翘，龟头大而健硕，此时已经半硬着躺在骑士的手心。骑士半闭着眼睛，靠近它，呼吸打在上面。  
“...你这样子我马上就能射了。”战士沉重地呼吸着，意有所指地移胯，拿阴茎戳了戳骑士半开的唇，蹭过了他长长的、低垂的睫毛。骑士抬眼的时候，翅膀般的睫毛刷地扫过战士的龟头，给他一阵战栗。  
“舒服。”战士低喘。“张嘴。”  
骑士半阖着眼张开了嘴，稳稳地包进了战士——战士喟叹，手褒奖般搭上了骑士绒绒的头发。同时骑士润滑好的手指悄悄伸到了后面——跪坐的姿势让他很方便打开自己。  
骑士开始动头，舌头慢慢地蠕动着，偶尔会放纵战士来一个真正的“深喉”。他嘴张太久了，吐出来战士的阴茎，擦了擦口水，然后扶着它继续含进去。  
“可以了。”战士轻拍他的脑袋，示意他起来。但他后面还没有扩张好——  
“我帮你。”战士捡起地上的小瓶子，拍拍椅子的两边，让他跪上来。这不是个容易点动作，骑士要小心翼翼地夹紧战士才不会掉下去。但他做到了。  
骑士觉得自己眼中一定冒出了泪，在战士把他的手指塞了一根在已经含了两根骑士自己手指的后穴中的时候。两人的手指纠缠在自己屁股里的感觉太淫邪了，激地骑士腰一软，差点掉下椅子。战士一把扶住他，开始在他的后穴里抠挖。  
骑士发出了今天的第一声真正的、软软的、色情的呻吟，让战士瞬间硬到能直接上他。骑士洁白而脆弱的脖子后仰，暴露在战士面前，无疑是送上门的美味。战士野兽般叼住他，手指黏糊糊地进出着，寻找骑士的敏感点。  
然后他找到了。骑士的手指僵直 他发出的尖叫太大，以至于他担心吵醒了全部队的人。他的后穴紧张而害羞地缩紧了，而就在这时，战士再也无法忍耐，抽出手指，捧起骑士完美的屁股，往自己直挺挺指着天花板的阴茎上带。  
进入的一瞬间，骑士无法判断自己是否发出了丢人的呻吟——他两眼后翻，眼泪和口水在脸上糊成一片，嘴无力地张着，脑子简直被丢上了云端——然后战士托着他的腰开始疯狂抽插。他失去了平衡，仿佛只靠箍着男人阴茎的后穴稳定自己般吸紧了战士，双手本能地撑住身后的桌子。  
战士抬眼笑了——是对猎物的笑容。他喜欢这个姿势。他站了起身，踢开椅子，拉着自己副坦的屁股贴上自己的腰，反手把他的腿扣在上面。然后冲他龇牙:  
“那你可是扶稳了。”战士说。  
骑士彻底被干懵了。战士仿佛积攒多时的雪崩冲进山谷一般在他身上不知疲倦地耸动。他的阴茎碾压着他的前列腺，仿佛热辣辣的鞭子打在上面，让他梗着脖子，一句话都说不出。  
两个人都很硬了——就差最后一步。有那一瞬间，骑士确定自己听到了开门的声音——他浑身紧绷，紧张地睁大了眼，泪水滚滚而落——战士被他夹地无法控制地射进了他的屁股，紧抱着，完全——然后骑士也射了。他无法控制。滚烫的精液打在自己内壁的感觉实在太好了。  
骑士眼前发黑，他不知道是谁看到了他这颜面无存的丑样。他知道这个部队他待不下去了，而现在他不敢睁眼面对——直到战士喘过气来，搂着他软的一塌糊涂腰把他颠到自己怀里，他才敢泪眼婆娑地睁眼，往门那边瞥去:  
什么都没有。仿佛只是他的幻听。  
他在紧张的余韵中放松了，在战士狠狠在他湿漉漉的脑袋上亲了一口之后。  
“爱死你了。”战士在他耳边轰隆隆地低语。


End file.
